<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dad, I need you. by G_devan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248880">Dad, I need you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_devan/pseuds/G_devan'>G_devan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Parental Takami Keigo | Hawks, Shigaraki - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Takami Keigo | Hawks, Trans Tokoyami Fumikage, dabi - Freeform, dabi/ hawks - Freeform, mezou shouji/ tokoyami fumikage, toga, twice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_devan/pseuds/G_devan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>H/C Tokoyami is a non-binary with he/they. All the while his boss and friend is FTM and neither of them know the others secrets. How will they react when an undercover mission requires them to dig deeper into the friendship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flashbacks to untold times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This mission isn't and wont be like the past mission, they require much more than undercover work this time. Tsukuyomi, please try and keep Hawks in line we don't need this to go more south than it can." Endeavor spoke from behind his desk, "Now Hawks you already have a current mission undergoing with the League, this will play right into that. If this plays like we need it too then your cover will not be blown." He laid out two files for myself and Keigo, "So what are we do to with this mission?" Keigo spoke up. "Well, you're going to be claiming Tsukuyomi as your son to try and obtain information on a vigilante group called 'No eyes'. We need you to 'leak' this to the League and make them believe they are coming for them and that you have a son to protect. We need them to believe everything they worked for is being threatened by this group, and no Hawks the group is made up." I silently laughed at his comment, "In order for you two to get this done without being spotted you will have two days to evaluate yours current relationship to become passable as father and son. You two already spend sometime outside of work use that to your advantage. Tsukuyomi comply please, I know socializing isn't apart of you as a whole but we need this to operate smoothly as possible." Nodding in agreement, this will take some work more or less on my part, work nonetheless. "Shouldn't be difficult sir." "dismissed, see you in forty-eight hours, for a group briefing."  We took our case files and headed out his office, "So drinks and girl talk?' he nudged my shoulder with his, "Hawks, one neither of us are girls also two we know enough to get this job done." 'Toko what do we do if he finds out?' 'Nothing shadow we wont let him, don't worry I'm still here. I wont leave I couldn't if I tried or even wanted too. Us for life no matter how many enter to leave.' </p>
<p>   "Come on Fumi-" "Just because I allow Toko doesn't mean I allow first name." "Toko, we can invite Rumi, maybe bring Shouji around?" Shaking my head no, "Sounds less than pleasing." "Come on kid you already spend everything night with the boy when can he meet your dad." stopping dead in my tracks I froze, "Dad? Keigo I am not your son. This is a professional relationship, please refrain from perceiving it as anything more." I stormed off to my shared apartment with Tsu, "Afternoon Tsu." Greeting the warm girl as I entered the apartment, "Hello Tokoyami, Mezo said he'll be around for dinner. He said sorry for missing last night but you know hero work." Nodding, seeing Mezo would be delightful. Walking into my room placing my phone on to the charger, I connected it to the speaker in the shower as I got ready for dinner. Hoping this night would end pleasantly without a persistent disruption from Hawks. Warm water grazing my back a moment alone feeling every tension easing off my shoulders, this mission wont be easy even with Hawks breathing down my neck for bonding time. After the shower i placed my nightwear on, so pajama pants and a tank top. As luck would have it I walked into the kitchen to see my boss, his best friend, my best friend and boyfriend all chatting up a storm. "Great." mumbling under my breathe, sitting down my presences was made. "Evening love." Mezo greeted, "Hello darling how was work?" "Work, kept me longer than promised, missed you not to mention the mounds of paper work I thoroughly enjoy getting." I placed my hand on one of his many hands, "You applied for an inter right?" He nodded, "They said they need a week to review and then make a dissension. Rescue hero's aren't on the same level of importance as flashy hero's."  "Stop you have a more important job than I do love!" Hawks cleared his throat "Cute Shouji really, but I need my son for two days and for sometime after that. We have and undercover we has to get done, they was Toko here to play my son." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say this was no big deal. When in fact it was a deal a huge one at that there as are only two people on this planet who knows all my truths and those two are current sitting across from one another. No more and no less need to know me on that level, they earned it the right to know me more than the others we surround ourselves with.</p>
<p> "Good luck kero, Tokoyami is a hard nut to crack. Took myself and Shouji almost two years after moving in and them dating to get him to semi open on who he is." "Nonsense, Mezo was a friend from childhood, he could have asked any question and already knew the answer. You however were introduced in high school, Mezo waited with you out of respect because like the gentleman he is, I love him." Mezo smiled under his mask if you were looking at his face you'd see it, lacing our fingers he squeezed my hand. This man saw it all even before every thing that has happened, happened. I was never hiding from Mezo he simply waited for me to tell Tsu when she asked.  She was always kindhearted and waited for the right moment like she had this sense of when that was. I always liked that about her, “Tokoyami, if you don’t mind me asking, if you’re dating Shoji why are you living with Tsu?” Rumi questioned, “We agreed to this before myself and Mezo got together. Once the papers and everything go through Tsu will be moving in with Ochako, herself then Mezo will move here.” “Kidding me that guy practically already lives here! He’s over every night, kero.” Nodding to Tsu, “Thank you for making dinner, I don’t think I thanked you. You didn’t have too tonight was my night to cook.” She shrugged, “I’ve seen the paper work you come home with Toko, tonight would be fine. You can make it up after your mission and come one a double date with me and Ochako.” She tricked me, “Entrapment Tsu, low, cleaver but low. You know how I feel about double dates.” She laughed, “When was the last time you and Shouji had a date night?” “Two weeks ago we went to Sweeney Todd at the drive in.” Mezo spoke up, “The movie was my idea, Mezo picked the film.”  “Do you guys always have such old people dates you’re in your twenties my boy-“ “No Hawks, stop with the son stuff this isn’t an old person date. Mezo loves the drive in movies because people stare when we go out. A bird and a guy with six arms. For his comfortability I chose the drive in, he chose a movie he enjoys I could rather go without all the singing.” “He has a point Fumi,” “Wait he can call you Fumi but I as your father can’t?” “You do know I can call him Fumikage too right?” “Please Rumi can you call him Fumi too?” She nodded, “She dosent because we’re mostly as work when we see each other.” Jaw almost to the floor hawks pouted, “As I was saying, maybe open up to him make the mission smoother and give you both a peace of mind. Hawks if he opens up will you?” Keigo bit his lip, “Oh uh yeah, I can for Fumi if he opens up to me.” “Hawks is everything okay?” “Psffsh yeah! I remember I have a cake in the oven! Come on Rumi!” </p>
<p>  They left in a hurry, “Fine I’ll agree to do some bonding. I’m just, nervous, what if when he finds out he’ll reject me and I can’t work with him anymore. As childish as he is he’s a lovely guy kindhearted and smart in battle.” “If he dose well beat his ass kero!” Laughing softly, “Baby he won’t I have a feeling he won’t reject you.”  As the night proceeded on with movies and laughter from the three of us. Tsu went to sleep after having Mezo carry her, “Carry me to bed too?” He chuckled, “Tell Hawks you’ll see him tomorrow then you can be carried my love.” “You ask so much of me I’m just one man!” Laughing he sat beside me wrapping all six arms around me kissing the side of my head, “One text and I’m all yours.” Sighing I grabbed my phone and texted Hawks.</p>
<p>  H.H Hawks: I’ll bond with you, tomorrow.  Only for the mission. </p>
<p>  From H.H Hawks: YAY! I’ll text you tomorrow with details! Nice my son! 💕</p>
<p> “You’re luck I love you, now carry me!” “Yes sir!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. maybe this isn't that awful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait you're an orphan? All these years working side by side, training, friendship and I had no clue! how come nobody told me?!" "same reason nobody told you I am non-binary, none of anyone's concern really on who I told and who I didn't. I never felt like it was necessary, everyone using he/him like normal, well aside from Mezo who uses they/them with me and calls me his partner, genuinely sweet really." "You really love him huh?" "He kinda is the only family I have after that." "Nope! I wont have it, you're my son now, my poor birb son!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                /6 hours before\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "Okay, don't get me wrong I love you Toko however, you need to let him in before this mission. With Endeavor only giving you both forty-eight hours to do that. You know he likes to improve when left to his own devices." As much as I hate to admit it she is right in order for this to take off without a hitch I'll need to work on this bonding thing. 'are you ready for him to know everything? What if he leaves too Toko or makes us leave the agency? Then what do we do? What if he is like father?' "Talking with Shadow?" "You're an absolute genius and mind reader, tell me again why you stopped being a hero?" She started to run my back and lean he head down on my shoulder, "Because I wanted to help Uraraka after she lost her quirk to run her flower shop." Softly smiling sipping my coffee through the straw, "You hopeless romantic, giving up your dreams like that for a girl." "Well silly bird some of us weren't born to do great things some of us were born to help just one person forever and my person is her. You're person is Shouji." "I'm more than sure he is my person, I don't see how I've helped him in anyway." "He wears his mask less because you taught him not to be insecure of his face, you helped him flourish in the rescue department, you help him get through all his stressful days, you show him his value. You created a space for him to feel safe, you gave him love Fumikage you are his person as much as he is yours." Nodding, "Perhaps you things I simply cannot." Humming she agreed, "I should go get ready to meet up with Keigo, lord knows that man cannot function if he is overly excited." Laughing she sat on the balcony chair, watching a blue jay land on cup "Morning bud!" I smiled walking off to my room placing my cup next to my phone checking the time "Only seven thirteen, awesome I can shower and get dressed, then go to brunch with him. Ahh showers." After the showers I dressed in an orange paint stained shirt and some black ripped skinnies styled with a french tuck old doc martens slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out. "Bye Frops!" "Bye!" Strolling down the street a cool breeze hitting my neck I was anything and everything but prepare for today's events to unfold. More very much more than so terrified how Keigo will view me. 'Breathe Toko he is meeting you at the coffee shop for brunch and coffee. You can handle this you've actually faced scarier things you're twenty-three life will be okay.' I'm so happy to have Shadow really I'd be so alone with out him. To have faced all of it alone would make more worse off than I am to start with. Arriving at the small shop named "Angel's corner on raven." My god did he pick this caus- "Oh... It's a gothic shop? I would have never-" "Toko my son!" Catching me off guard I look over to the blonde man calling my name, "Keigo, good morning." bowing slightly, "I thought you'd feel more comfy in your element of style but, after seeing today's wardrobe choices I might have went too dark." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Keigo stop I like it I just never pegged you to pay this close to detail to my liking's. As for the style I enjoy the androgynous look it's a comfort thing because thing's well after today might change and I prefer to dress comfy If I am going to for a lack of better words become filled with sorrow and cry on Mezo." "Cry kid what are you talking about?" "Morning gentlemen, what can I get started for you?" "Jasmine tea, almond milk, honey instead of sugar and an egg white croissant, thank you!" "And for you handsome?" She asked Keigo, "Black coffee, soy milk, three scoops of sugar and whole grain toast jam no butter please." She nodded and said it was on the house because "Hero's should never pay." or whatever, sitting down across from him I felt anxiety rear it's ugly head in my stomach. "Kid, Tokoyami whatever it is I'm here I'll listen I wont be mad or leave you or whatever is going on. I've seen that face you get it before big battles in the dark and fancy Hero stuff with crowds of people. Breathe It's just me, we've known each other since year one of your hero course." Breathing out and breathing in now or never Fumikage do it.</p>
<p>   "I'm an orphan," "Wait you're an orphan? All these years working side by side, training, friendship and I had no clue! how come nobody told me?!" "same reason nobody told you I am non-binary, none of anyone's concern really on who I told and who I didn't. I never felt like it was necessary, everyone using he/him like normal, well aside from Mezo who uses they/them with me and calls me his partner, genuinely sweet really." "You really love him huh?" "He kinda is the only family I have after that." "Nope! I wont have it, you're my son now, my poor birb son!" Shocked I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "So you're okay with me being enby?" "We can discuss that topic later right now I'm upset the agency never told me your families history, did your parents die?" "Can we also talk about that later?" He nodded sipping on his coffee that wasn't so bad, he did say he wants to talk about this later. This is it he is going to tell the agency and they are going to fire me, well they know about me and Mezo so why would they fire me over being enby. Fuck life man things are scarier like this. Why couldn't I have been born a normal boy not ahhh. "Breathe kid, I'm not judging you I just have somethings to say out of the public ear shot," his hand going on my arm "I don't hate you thank you for telling me. In all honesty thank you, I know how terrifying that was for you." "How could you even know Hawks?" "I'll let you mull that one over, come on lets go do something." Mull over? What is there to even mull over at this point, god I hate this I shouldn't have said shit to him. I hate this bonding bullshit this is uncomfortable. He too will leave after this they always do, getting up we move to throw away our trash leaving with our drinks in hand. "Say we haven't had a movie night in forever why don't we have one tonight. Like we use to before the shit storm of a show we call work got progressively longer days?" Nodding, I suppose no harm can come from that' "Kei, are you going to tell the agency?" "Who do you think your boss is?" "Endeavor." He stopped in his tracks,  "I mean facts but no In technical order I still am even if I treat you as an equal you're still technically speaking below me." I nodded looking away my stomach swarming with anxiety. "Relax, everything will be okay. Now lets go get stuff for our movie night, I'm thinking a cute rom-com cry our- or well my eyes out film!" "Sure." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "Blankets, popcorn, candy and movie all set you got the drinks kid?" "Yes." Retiring to the living room with the drinks I sat next to him, "What film is it this time?" "I put in Eternal sunshine of a spotless mind." "Is that considered a rom-com?" "It is if I say it is." "Fair, I guess." Thirty minutes into the movie he spoke up, "Hey listen I think now is the best time for me to tell you the truth." Puzzled I look over to him, "During the movie?" "Yeah so you have to stay quiet for the next forty or so minutes while my anxiety settles." Nodding, "Go ahead." "I-...I'm..Deep breath, I'mtrans. Now shut up and watch the film." "What?" "Shhhh!" Okay, that happened but what did he even say to me? Watching the film it finally hit me, 'I'm trans.' Eyes wide, so that's why he was so cool with me being enby makes sense. Placing my hand on his, "This doesn't mean I'll call you dad." He let out a breath, "You have no Idea how long I've been holding that in! Heh." Shifting his eyes, "Did you plan to hold your breath for the rest of the movie?" "There's a possibility." "Keigo! Don't do That, that's bad for your health." Removing my head, "The agency knows about me, they also already knew about you from Aizawa it's kinda why they let me  pick you. They didn't tell me they just suggested I'd be best fit." Okay, so Aizawa didn't say anything that's good glad to know that. Handing him my drink seeing as he drank all his, "You held your breath quite a while drink something." "What is that going to do?" He questioned while taking the glass, "I don't know I'm just trying to ease you a bit you're still tense." He smiled, "Awh, Toko you do care!" He hugged me, "Never said I didn't, my apologies if I came off that way, you're my friend Keigo I've always cared who else picks you up three am from the bar while you cry about Dabi, who spends his lunch helping you learn TikTok dances, or even spend my days off listening to you rant on about how horrid your childhood was being raised the way you were?" "You?" "Friends Keigo, friends." He smiled returning to the films, as it was finishing up he was falling asleep on the arm of the couch. Lifting him up his wings became smaller must be a thing they do when he is asleep, placing him in his bed he shift in panic, "Please no, not today!" Is he having a nightmare? Are these normal, "Hey it's okay it's not real you're okay." Moving to the side of his bed gently reassuring him "Please I'm sorry!" "I'm right here! Wake up." Shaking his shoulder he still wasn't waking up, I'm sorry about this Shadow wake him." Dark Shadow came out going in and out of him waking him up rushing to his side, "Hey, hey you're okay, you're not there anymore where did you go?" "Fumikage... Bedroom.. I'm okay." He rested his head on my shoulder I ran my hand through his hair, "Ready when you are." Nodding he took a deep breath we sat there just like that for an hour. He fell back asleep placing him back down softly covering him up once more I went back down stair getting him a glass of water to place on his night stand. Once I was done making a make shift bed on his floor to keep an eye on him. surprisingly he hadn't had another nightmare for that night.</p>
<p>  Waking up in the morning to the smell of french toast? I head down stairs looking around with sleep still on my face, "Morning Toko!" "What are you making?" "French toast!" "Aren't you vegan?" "Yeah but but most the people that come over aren't had some eggs I needed to get rid of and since you stayed the night I thought I'd I cook!" "Yeah okay, you didn't have to Hawks I would have been fine making food when I got home." Sitting at the bar stool as he flipped the bread, "No I know but you saw that mess last night, which I was hoping You'd never see. So I -" "Felt guilty and made food as a 'I'm sorry'?" He nodded "Yeah I did." Placing the food in front of me "Thank you Hawks." He smiled brightly turning to wash his dishes, "Any plans for today Toko?" "I don't think so, since we were given two days the other night Mezo picked up some extra hours until this mission is over. So now my afternoon is free today." "How is he? Like you know handling you working undercover pretending to be apart of the League?" "I wouldn't say he's particularly thrilled since the training camp in our U.A days he hasn't been their biggest fan. Then again that day was rough on everyone there." He turned around to face me, "Which agency dose he work in?" "Why?" "Curious." Sighing I replied, "Gun Head." "And his favorite food?" "Are we bringing him lunch?" "We are bringing him lunch!" He beamed brightly, "Why, he might now even be there he could be out patrolong or on his own mission." "Vaild, ask him." "Gun Head puts employees phones into a locked box at start of shift, not all pros are as laid backs you Hawks." "Facts."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Do we have time for a backstory?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things weren’t increasingly challenging since telling Keigo everything. It definitely had it’s moments of wary, nervous he let him in too soon or not soon enough.  This sadly wasn’t the time to think of that it was to think of a way out and fast, “Come on kid just tell us about your father, like where he works, his name and possibly there’s a chance you could survive this in one piece.” Dad? I hadn’t thought of him in years, the man that gave up so quickly on me. Where was he? “You’re easing time kid answers now!” He dragged the knife down his arm Tokoyami screaming in pain, “AHHHHH! I- I don’t know I haven’t spoken to or seen him in years. Why would I know he never even became a hero!” “Don’t lie boy makes us work harder!” Drilling the knife into his wound, tears flowed from his eyes another hit from the blunt end of a gun hitting his beak. How much more could he take, not like anyone was coming to his rescue it’s been three days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    /10 hours before the mission\ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “How was your date with Touya?”<br/>“Surprisingly it was only us at the base last night I don't know who he paid off to get that but god was it worth it!”<br/>“You got your back blown out?”<br/>“I got my back blown out.”<br/>Nodding Tokoyami put the veggies in the ramen for Keigo, “Any particular spices?”<br/>“Oh yeah make is spicy please but not Bakugou spicy! Last time I ever let him cook for me.”<br/>“His cooking is to say the least differently interesting.”<br/>“Too hot Fumi, it’s too hot and I like heat.”<br/>“We can all tell with those hand marks.”<br/>Without even turning around Tokoyami knew? Keigo lifted his shirt, “But how? They were and you’re?”<br/>“You can walk normally if he doesn't burn you too bad the night before. That and you come to me to cook for you because I’m closer that your penthouse and you suck at flying for a while after.”</p>
<p>   “You pay attention to that stuff?” He placed Keigo bowl down in front of him, “A blind man can see love from ten thousand miles away but knows the sound of blissful pain by his footsteps.” Confused Keigo just stared, “I read it somewhere never understood it till you started showing up randomly, you never really went to Rumi’s place or even your own. With her being the other you trust with your life, I began to wonder how many nights you pushed through struggling to get home in that much pain. That I stopped just letting you sleep I began to see the schedule you’ve made and made dinner before you got here. Friends look out for the other.” </p>
<p>    Smiling Keigo knew Rumi cared but she never learned his ‘sleep’ schedule or even cared even to get him meds fuck Tokoyami is cooking for him preparing food and letting him crash in the guest bed. This kid whether he’d say it or not treated him like he was his dad and less like a friend the closer he grew with him. “Thank you kid, means a lot you looking after me that is.” He just nodded, sitting next to him eating his pork and ramen, “Ten hours left.” “Ten. You should rest for a bit before we get prepped at main office tomorrow.” “Yeah no about that, there won’t be a meeting it is just going in head first.” Pausing mid bite slowly looking over to Keigo, “Repeat that but slower so I know when to hit you.” “I’m sorry kid I know we said there would be a debriefing but we need this too look legit shit we barley had time to get closer, but the reaper this looks the more you appear to be my son the better this looks.” </p>
<p>    Groaning he shook his head, “No worries, I’m going to call Mezo since now I have even less time then I prepared for.” He pushed his bowl away, Keigo’s stomach turned he was upset he knows he should have spoke up sooner but being caught up in having this bonding moment time that he forgot too even tell Tokoyami the updated plan. He feels like a fool, he decided to finish his food and just leave feeling awful he didn’t want to ruin what could be his and Mezo’s last call possibly. Washing his dish he placed it on the drying rack, as he opened the window to fly out “Keigo? You’re leaving you normally spend the night is everything okay?” “Huh? Oh yeah just opened the doo- why aren’t you on the phone?” “He was just getting home from a patrol and wanted to sleep, busy day were you gonna leave? You know your wings are weaker than normal since that god awful fight with Dabi plus he fucked the daylights out of you come sit.” Tokoyami moving extending his hand for Keigo, shocked Tokoyami is more relaxed than he has ever been around him. Closing the door he walked over and sat with Tokoyami, “You’re awfully soft tonight what’s going on?”</p>
<p>    Shaking his head, “If you’re going to leave let me drive or I can call an Uber no need to exert yourself.” Tokoyami grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. “Here, I can get the room made up I spent the evening cooking but you showed up earlier than anticipated so your room isn’t made up. You can get into the shower soak your bruises and I can fix up your room.”<br/>“You’re nervous?”<br/>Silence fell on the room like a thick blanket, “It’s your first considerably big mission and it’s undercover I get it I was too my first time. I was eight you know, myself and Rumi were to play siblings being adopted by this wealthy man.” Keigo looked over at Tokoyami, “I nearly pissed myself during said mission.” Tokoyami’s eyes never leaving the ground, “Sounds terrifying.”  Silence making its return as the two sat there, “How do we even go about this?”  “Start off slow and introduce you too Dabi, it’s been years since U.A they probably dont remember you anyways Enji said we could use aliases if we felt the need, as much as I love Fumi, we will definitely change it if it’ll help?” Only able to nod he curls into Keigo letting out a deep breath, “Sounds nice, what would you have named me? You know if I really was your son?” Chuckling wrapping his arms around Tokoyami, “Listen you are my son no matter what kid, but I adore Fumikage. We could always use your middle name? Do you know it?” Tokoyami closed his eyes softly shaking his head, “Mother said middle names are for snobs.” “Well we could always call you whatever your heart desires?”<br/>He nodded, not knowing how to properly form a sentence with all that races in his head. “How about Arakan?”<br/>“I’m not exactly Worthy Keigo.”<br/>“Said who?”<br/>“I wasn’t even worthy enough to be a son.”<br/>Keigo felt the sting he knew those words all too well, his arm tightening around the sad man. “Fumi you’re my son those people have no right to call themselves parents if they could easily give you up like that.”<br/>Whispering Tokoyami had tears flowing down his face, “What kiddo?” “They created a new family without me, they have two daughters. They go to U.A, they are gonna make wonderful hero’s someday.”<br/>Shaking his head, “They are dumbasses for thinking they could leave and start a new without you. But Fumi I’m so grateful they did, because now you get a chance to have a family of your own and know what genuine love is like. I promise I’m not them I’m not leaving you my son.” Son, that word echoing through his head could Keigo mean it or is he saying this just for the mission then leaving directly after? The tears came harder as his mind drifted harder tearing his soul apart he couldn’t speak he started to fall asleep in Keigo’s grasp. ‘They needed this I know his mind is ripping him apart and don't stay for pity after the mission is over. They don't need to feel that pain even more than they do every night. He loves you just let him come to terms with that on his own first before you decide you want him as a son.’ Keigo eyes widened at Shadows outburst, “I never planned to leave them like this Shadow, I know the pain of a parents rejection. My parents disowned me after coming own, Fumi is my son I’d die for him.” Stroking his feathers they fluffed a bit in his sleep, “I wouldn’t let the world touch him with its nasty hands more than it has.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>